Mabill Trash
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Colección de drabbles y/o one shots que se me vayan ocurriendo los iré poniendo aquí. Rating, pairing y toda la información necesaria viene dentro de cada historia. En principio no existe relación alguna entre cada historia.
1. Something's off

Pues al final subo esto porque puedo. No me odiéis.

* * *

 **Título:** _Something's off._

 **Pairing:** Ninguno. Ligero Mabill

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

— ¿Mabel? ¿Dónde estás?

Dipper apartó un arbusto que se interponía en su camino hacia el claro en donde le pareció ver algo amarillo por el rabillo del ojo. Frunció el ceño pensando que el bosque estaba demasiado callado esta hermosa tarde de verano y ni un sólo pájaro llama a sus amigos ni se podía escuchar a los gnomos tramar algo nuevo.

Mabel había desaparecido esa misma mañana diciendo algo de dar un paseo, el suéter a medio poner y totalmente descalza (Ford la detuvo justo a tiempo para que al menos se pusiese unas sandalias), que a nadie le sorprendió ni le pareció extraño que hubiese vuelto únicamente para comer, completamente sin aliento y un par de heridas hechas seguramente por las ramitas sueltas en el bosque.

A Dipper todo esto le sonaba extraño. Cierto es que su hermana era famosa por embarcarse en las aventuras más bizarras, pero llevaba varios días con este plan de estar literalmente todo el día fuera.

— ¡Mabel!- dijo cuando distinguió la figura de cabello castaño en medio del claro.

Se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque ella no pudiese verlo al estar de espaldas a él. Extendió una mano y la puso en su hombro.

Cuando se dió la vuelta el corazón del joven se detuvo ya que, en vez de encontrarse con los alegres ojos castaños llenos de purpurina, lo que se encontró fueron dos orbes amarillos como el sol y una pupila ligeramente alargada. Como si la sonrisita no fuese suficiente para saber con quién estaba.

Bill Cipher.

Y entonces Dipper parpadeó y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y vuelto a ponerse en marcha, porque podía oír pájaros cantar a lo lejos, algún ciervo detrás de los arbustos y Mabel lo llamaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Dip Dip?

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Dipper se giró y miró a su alrededor buscando la figura amarilla triangular que tanto terror le causaba ver. Pero en ese claro no había nada.


	2. For you!

Debería.

Estar.

Durmiendo.

* * *

 _Basado en una imagen que vi en tumblr._

* * *

 **Título:** _For you!  
_

 **Pairing:** Mabill.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

Pudo sentir la llamada. Alguien, en alguna parte, estaba recitando las palabras necesarias para sacarle de esta nada eterna que llegaba hasta el horizonte y más allá al que llamaba "hogar".

Se levantó, limpió el polvo inexistente en su chaqueta de traje amarillo, recogió su bastón del suelo e inspiró hondo para preparar este cuerpo para el viaje interdimensional. Las primeras veces había sido un poco infernal, con todas esas náuseas y el probable desmembramiento-barra-desintegración espontáneo por el cambio de aires. Ahora casi era como si fuese su cuerpo original hecho de pura energía.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró en una habitación iluminada casi totalmente por la luz de unas velas en el suelo y la del atardecer que entraba por la ventana triangular que ya conocía de esta habitación tan familiar. No tenía que mirar para saber quién podía haberlo invocado, ya que sólo conocía a una persona que viviese en esa habitación que lo haría sin apuntarle con un arma de cualquier tipo.

— ¡Bill!- dijo la adolescente arrodillada frente a él.

El demonio parpadeó lentamente y la miró con atención, detectando los cambios en su cuerpo que poco a poco se convertía en algo más. Daba igual cuántas veces la viese, siempre había algo distinto en ella.

— ¡Esto es para ti!

La sonrisa de Mabel se amplió y vio el sonrojo que no estaba antes ahí aparecer por sus mejillas ligeramente marcadas por el sol del verano. Miró hacia donde estaban sus manos y vio un sobre de cartas sellado con una pegatina rosa y un corazón dorado en medio. Era tan Mabel que una leve sonrisa se hizo paso por su máscara usualmente inexpresiva.


	3. Mine

A ver. Esto es una mierda. Pero quería sacarlo. Si acaso lo cambio o lo borro luego.

* * *

 _Basado en una imagen que vi en tumblr_

* * *

 **Título:** _Mine._

 **Pairing:** Mabill.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

Si había algo que Bill Cipher no iba a admitir jamás, era que era una persona muy posesiva.

No es que necesitase a alguien para estar contento, ni que tuviese miedo de que otra persona le quitase sus cosas o que otra persona fuese capaz de quitarle el afecto de Mabel. Confiaba en ella, confiaba en que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, y silenciosamente sentía una alegría insana cuando veía que cualquier intento de acercarse de un chico de su instituto se fuese al garete por la poca atención de la joven o porque ella ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de que estaba ligando con ella.

Pero no quería decir que no le molestase un poco cuando venía un chico todo lleno de granos, lo usual en ese estado de la pubertad ( _ugh, saco de carne asqueroso_ ), y con esa pose que le recordaba al chico emo que salía con la marimacha que trabajaba en la tienda, se apoyaba en la taquilla de _su_ novia y le sonreía en lo que creía que era una pose seductora.

— Hola preciosa- ugh, segunda parte- Otra vez con uno de tus absurdos jerséis. ¿No nos vas a enseñar lo que hay debajo?- se acercó más a ella con una ceja alzada.

Bill no tenía que mirar para saber la cara extrañada que tendría Mabel, pero igualmente no podía. Escondido en los pendientes aparentemente inocentes de la chica, la acompañaba camuflado con su forma triangular a todas partes; incluso durante las tediosas y aburridas horas de clase del instituto.

Pero esto ya era simplemente demasiado.

Abriendo su ojo, llamó a su fuente infinita de poder y decidió darle un buen susto a este estúpido que pensó por un mísero momento de su miserable y corta existencia que podía siquiera _intentar_ acercarse a su Estrella Fugaz.

 **SUYA.**


	4. Blessing kiss from a demon maniac

Es corto, pero vendrán más pronto.

* * *

 **Título:** _Blessing kiss from a demon maniac._

 **Pairing:** Mabill-ish.

 **Rating:** K

* * *

Lo cierto es que Mabel creía en los cuentos de hadas. A pesar del tiempo que pasase, aún a sus quince años la joven creía en que un beso de amor verdadero era capaz de las cosas más fantásticas y lograr lo imposible, como despertar a una princesa del sueño eterno o incluso revivir a un ser amado.

Ella fantaseaba con el cómo sería su primer beso. Si sería como en los cuentos, si se sentiría como una princesa o si quien se lo diese fuese alguien capaz de darle el poder que te otorga un beso de amor verdadero.

Así que, en fin, cuando a sus quince años avanzados, al inicio del nuevo verano que iba a pasar en Gravity Falls, no se esperó jamás entablar amistad con tan despreciado demonio. Ni que a mediados de julio descubriese que le gustaba o que a comienzos de agosto comenzasen a salir muy a pesar de su hermano gemelo. Y que en vísperas de su cumpleaños número dieciséis recibiese tan anticipado beso de amor verdadero. No fue tan brillante como se esperaba ni hubo música de Disney de fondo, pero fue mágico igualmente.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que a la mañana siguiente se despertase envuelta de fuego azul, viendo cosas extrañas y espeluznantes en los espejos y con unas ganas enormes de convertir a Bill Cipher en picadillo. A ser posible con sus propias manos.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para apagar el fuego, llamó a su novio y apretando los dientes le contó lo que había pasado. Su gran respuesta no ayudó, ya que entre risas maníacas que ya eran habituales le dijo:

— Querías un beso _mágico_ , ¿no?

* * *

Jajaja, "Kill Bill". El chiste es tan estúpido que solamente me río yo.


	5. Teddy Bear

Bueno. Aquí hay otro drabble, corto pero que me apetecía escribir.

Y ¿sabéis? Si hay algo en este mundo que me toca mucho la moral es, primero, que las cosas no las hagan como tienen que ser. Y segundo, que me digan lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

Esto lo digo por el Guest que anónimamente me ha escrito un review en este fic solamente para decirme **"Que paso con el fic el taiyokai del pasado y la sacerdotisa del futuro por favor respobde"**.

Querido Guest, no entiendo qué necesidad había de escribir un review en una historia que no tiene nada que ver. Si quieres decirme algo del fic de Inuyasha, te vas al fic de Inuyasha y me escribes ahí un comentario anónimo. Además, en mi perfil pongo el estado de mis historias y traducciones, por dónde voy o si los he abandonado. Si además tienes dudas te invito a escribirme por twitter o como dije antes, en el propio fic de Inuyasha de forma totalmente libre y anónima.

Pero que sepas que lo que has hecho no se hace. Ya me desmoraliza mucho que estos drabbles no tengan casi público ni comentarios como para que venga gente de otros fandoms a preguntarme por otros fics.

* * *

 _Basado en una imagen de tumblr_

* * *

 **Título:** _Teddy Bear._

 **Pairing:** Ligero Mabill.

 **Rating:** K.

* * *

¿Que quién era más de achuchones y abrazos? La respuesta lógica era Mabel.

Disfrutaba de una forma un tanto sádica torturando al triángulo amarillo al que llamaba amigo. Se colgaba cuando éste se iba flotando y con cuidado de los ángulos afilados solía apretarlo tan fuerte como sus brazos de niña, o _adolescente_ como ella corregía _,_ de trece años la dejaba. Le tejió un jersey amarillo, un tono más oscuro que su color natural, con el diseño de los ladrillos y la pajarita encajando a la perfección con la forma peculiar del cuerpo de Bill. Y como sabía que el demonio no iba a hacerle nada ni iba a prenderle fuego o cosas por el estilo, se lo tomaba como carta blanca para hacer sus sesiones de maquillaje sin remordimientos.

Pero claro, quizás se olvidaba en esos momentos que cuando Bill Cipher tomaba su forma humana, ella se convertía en la víctima. Porque lo que nadie sabía era que el más obsesionado con los abrazos y el contacto era el demonio y que, a la mínima que pudiese, apretaba el menudo cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos. No lo hacía delante de las personas, como Mabel no tenía problema en hacer, pero cada momento que pasaban a solas estaba encima de la chica y entre risitas era recompensado con el sonrojo escarlata y los empujones inútiles para intentar quitarlo de encima.

¿Quién iba a decir que un demonio interdimensional que disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno de una manera hasta psicótica iba a ser tan adicto a los abrazos? Se escudaba detrás de la excusa de que lo utilizaba como venganza de la tortura que Mabel lo hacía pasar diariamente y decía que era más satisfactorio verlo de cerca, pero incluso Dipper tenía que admitir que Bill Cipher era, en realidad, un adicto a los abrazos.

Un oso de peluche de metro noventa, rubio, vestido con un traje amarillo brillante y un parche negro en el ojo derecho; pero un oso al fin y al cabo. Y Mabel no podía negar que le encantaba.


	6. The last deal

Debería irme a la cama. Ugh.

* * *

 **Título:** _The last deal_

 **Pairing:** Mabill.

 **Rating:** K+. Drama.

* * *

Mabel miró otra vez el terreno yermo que alguna vez fue Gravity Falls, su hogar.

Con el corazón en un puño se limpió las cenizas y la suciedad que cubría parte de su rostro, recolocó su falda en su sitio y miró tristemente su maltrecho jersey. Este iba a ser un jersey especial, ya que tenía otro a juego. Pero todo eso estaba perdido ya.

Alzó los ojos a la gran pirámide en el cielo con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda de arriba a abajo. Quería sentir rabia, quería sentir odio. Quería llorar, quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar que las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sucedido. Ella sólo quería pasar el verano de su vida, cumplir con su lista de cosas necesarias para un romance perfecto de verano; solamente para que cuando todo pareciera ir sobre ruedas se fuese por el sumidero.

Con una lágrima bajando finalmente por su rostro, puso hacia un lado los objetos que su hermano tan duro había luchado para conseguir de vuelta y le había pedido a ella devolver a su dueño justo antes de echar a correr hacia la pirámide amarilla armado con una pistola láser junto al tío Ford, quizás para no volver jamás. Pero alguien tenía que proteger Gravity Falls. Alzó las manos que se le habían quedado frías y acarició el rostro aún más frío del hombre que había logrado dejar atrás sus intentos homicidas hacia los Pines en pos de conseguir el afecto del único ser humano que podría llevarlo aún más hacia la locura de lo que estaba.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera habían logrado pasar de los besos, se lamentó Mabel.

Con un leve roce quitó el hilo de sangre que bajaba por el labio roto de Bill y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla pálida. No tenía que comprobar que no tenía pulso. Su cuerpo humano era inmortal y a pesar de que estaba muy seguramente muerto por la paliza que había recibido, era un estado temporal. Pero tiempo era lo que menos tenían ahora.

Una explosión la sobresaltó e hizo que se irguiese en el sitio. Entrecerró los ojos intentando identificar las figuras que caían en picado desde uno de los últimos pisos de tan aterrado edificio; y arriba, mirándola, estaban los "amigos" de Bill, seres de otras dimensiones, que habían venido años después para cobrarse la venganza en su novio por el Weirdmaggedon fallido, robándole sus poderes y destruyendo Gravity Falls y seguramente el resto del mundo después.

Mabel frunció el ceño sintiendo la furia resurgir desde dentro, tomó los objetos que traía envueltos y sacó un sombrero negro de copa y el bastón característicos del demonio interdimensional. Hace un tiempo le contó que estaban directamente conectados con sus poderes y ella le preguntó por mera curiosidad si otra persona podría utilizar sus poderes por él si se ponía sus cosas. Un poco extrañado y bastante tenso, le respondió que sí.

Por eso no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir los ojos con el sombrero ya en su cabeza y el bastón en la mano derecha, llamando a los poderes demoníacos. En algún punto pudo escuchar la voz de Bill añadiendo después, en el mismo recuerdo, que ningún otro ser podría soportar tanto poder, al menos no en solitario.

Primero fueron las lenguas de fuego cerúleas, después sintió el calor asfixiante y mientras sentía su cuerpo disolverse bajo tanto poder, en los últimos momentos, cerró los ojos y pidió el deseo que conseguiría salvarlos a todos. Su último "trato" con Bill Cipher.


	7. Addicted

Damn. Creo que la historia se me fue bastante de las manos.

* * *

 **Título:** Addicted.

 **Pairing:** Mabill... más o menos.

 **Rating:** T alto. No llega a M pero eso. Y puede herir la sensiblidad, ya que toca el tema del abuso y maltrato.

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal.

Sabía que, teniendo novio, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Que, después de lo mucho que le costó conseguir un chico que, primero, no saliese corriendo a las dos horas de conocerla y que, segundo, durase más de dos semanas; estaba mal que estuviese tan acalorada y excitada por esto.

No había nada que pudiese justificar el escalofrío que sentía bajar por su columna cuando sus manos la agarraban con fuerza sujetándola en su sitio, ni que el sabor de la sangre cuando él la mordía consiguiera darle más emoción a sus besos que asustarla. Lo disfrutaba, lo buscaba, lo deseaba.

Cerrando los ojos recordó el cómo había comenzado con su acercamiento en sueños, muchos años después del apocalipsis en Gravity Falls que ahora le era tan lejano. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad los detalles del cómo salvaron el pequeño pueblito de Oregon, dejó de pensar en aquello cuando las preocupaciones del instituto y los exámenes para la universidad fueron acercando su sombra en las vidas de su hermano y ella.

Por ello le extrañó cuando una figura vestida de amarillo apareciese en sus sueños un buen día. Tardó en asociarlo con su archienemigo de la infancia, comenzando porque tenía la forma de un tío bueno de los que no se encuentran, de los que te los comes con los ojos quieras o no; y además se mostraba más amable de lo que recordaba. Volvía noche tras noche y conversaban sobre casi cualquier cosa, sobretodo sobre ella, mientras él escuchaba con una sonrisa que no decía nada.

Casi sin darse cuenta él fue acercándose a ella, cada noche un pasito más cerca, la mano en su mejilla se quedaba más tiempo. Hasta que ocurrió lo que había abierto las puertas de su perdición. No se había negado, no había intentado luchar. Estaba demasiado perdida por la extraña calidez y el sonido de su voz como para darse cuenta de que la estaba besando, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, en la posición más íntima que a sus casi dieciocho años había tenido jamás.

Y solo había ido a peor.

Cuando despertaba sabía que tenía que parar, que no debía permitir otra noche tan subida de tono, que debía dejar de ocultar los signos de la falta de descanso a su familia, que tenía que dejar de sentir ese nudo en su estómago cuando estaba con su novio, dejar de pensar en Bill cuando debía estar prestando atención en clase.

Maldita sea, sabía que la estaba utilizando. Nada bueno podía venir de Bill Cipher, jamás. No debía confiar en él, no debía hablar tan familiarmente con él, y nunca nunca debía haber cedido a sus extraños encantos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había vuelto adicta a su contacto, esperaba la noche con ansias porque significaba verle.

Y sin avisar, un par de semanas después, apareció en su instituto. No dijo nada, nunca explicó el cómo había conseguido forma humana o cómo había logrado salir de su encierro en Gravity Falls. Simplemente la agarró y los escondió en una aula vacía y comenzó a besarla con intensidad, rompiéndole el labio y tirando de su preciosa coleta trenzada que hizo esa mañana. Cuando se fue y la dejó sentada en un escritorio para que volviese a peinarse y abotonar la camisa antes de que entrasen los estudiantes de vuelta a las clases, Mabel quiso llorar por un momento. Qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida.

Y ahora, en una sala de club vacía, mientras era apretada por esas manos inusualmente cálidas, su boca estaba siendo dominada con la suya una y otra vez. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, ya que la situación se le había ido completamente de las manos. No sabía qué era peor, que sabiendo que no estaba bien desear todo esto era incapaz de negarse o que ella misma lo buscaba y lo llamaba silenciosamente.

Alzó la mirada cuando por fin la dejó ir y lo observó desatarse la pajarita con la respiración entrecortada. Su ojo descubierto la analizaba de igual modo y sus labios estaban arqueados en una sonrisa maníaca que liberaba cuando se encontraban en este tipo de situaciones. Quiso alejarse, quiso gemir contrariada y apartarlo de un empujón, quiso llorar de impotencia.

Pero su cuerpo se lanzó hacia el demonio, el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas, cayendo otra vez más en la trampa del deseo. Porque ella también de algún modo lo utilizaba y lo necesitaba como necesitaba respirar a pesar de todo el abuso que soportaba diariamente. Porque quería olvidar todo por un momento y dejarse llevar por el sonido de su propia voz gimiendo su nombre acompañado de la risita burlona del otro.


	8. Possession

Yep, debería estar durmiendo. _Otra vez._

* * *

 **Título:** _Possession._

 **Rating:** K+

[Se podría considerar continuación de "Something's off"]

* * *

— Oye, Bill.- dijo Mabel deteniendo sus manos en su próxima creación. Un bonito jersey rosa profundo para Candy, ya que le dijo que en el campamento de música se pasaba mucho frío quieras o no.

— ¿Hm?- el demonio se manifestó desde la ventana curiosamente triangular de la habitación de los mellizos en el ático. Descendió con suavidad y se quedó flotando en el aire en una posición desinteresada y algo aburrida.

— ¿No estarás ocupando mi cuerpo más que de costumbre, verdad?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin alzar la vista de su trabajo. Dipper a veces la miraba con cara rara y se mostraba distante.

Un mes atrás más o menos, tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse en sueños al demonio con forma humana, obteniendo un buen amigo a cambio. De verdad parecía haber cambiado para bien, aunque cuando se paraba a pensarlo quizás no debería ser tan familiar con él. Después de todo, intentó matarla a ella y a su familia no mucho tiempo atrás.

— No sé de qué me hablas- dijo mientras hacía un giro en el aire y se acercaba a ella boca abajo poniendo su sonrisa sabelotodo a nivel de la mirada de la chica que lo estaba evitando claramente. Ella alzó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada, frunciendo los labios.

— Te dije que no me molestaba _tanto_ , pero si estás usándome para asustar a Dipper…- un brillo en sus ojos le indicó que Mabel no estaba bromeando- O para robar los nuevos diarios de mi tío, te vas a enterar.

Bill sabía que las amenazas de Mabel era mejor tomárselas en serio, así que suspiró y puso los pies en el suelo.

— No es mi intención, Estrella Fugaz.- puso una mano en su pelo y le dio una palmadita desde su altura de metro ochenta- Pero cuanto más ocupo un cuerpo más fácil me es "conectar" con él. Me atrae tu cuerpo como a un imán.

Mabel se sonrojó ligeramente por la otra posible interpretación de sus palabras. Parecía muy salida de su serie de libros favorita "Hombre lobo sin camiseta". Apartó los ojos hacia otra parte sintiendo el sonrojo calentar su rostro hasta las orejas cuando recordó que Bill podía leerle la mente.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro al demonio con forma humana girando el rostro hacia otra parte, incapaz de bajar el sonrojo ni siquiera cuando sintió los brazos de Bill rodearla. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo escuchar su risita usual mientras se daba cuenta de que, otra vez, Dipper la estaba mirando con cara rara desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina y no tenía recuerdos de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Bill iba a enterarse. Oh sí. Iba a saber que no debería meterse con un Pines.


	9. Really, Mabel?

Yep, no estoy en la cama y son casi las 2 de la mañana.

* * *

 **Título:** _Really, Mabel?_

 **Rating:** K.

* * *

 _Basado en una imagen de tumblr_

* * *

— Creo que deberías ir tú- insistió Dipper por enésima vez, los dedos pulgar e índice apretando el puente de la nariz.

— Dipper tiene razón, Mabel. Por mucho que me moleste su presencia, lleva escondido en el baño tres días y la situación no puede continuar de este modo. Y si hay alguien a quien puede escuchar es a ti.

— Pero tío Ford…- Mabel dijo arrastrando los pies escaleras arriba, su hermano y sus dos tíos detrás.

— Mabel, tienes que sacar a ese demonio de ahí. Tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos.- Stan le alcanza unos puños americanos- Toma, por si acaso.

Mabel suspira cuando hubo llegado a la puerta del baño que compartía con Dipper, pero que ahora se había convertido en el lugar de escondite de un triángulo demoníaco y los había obligado a compartir baño con sus dos tíos durante tres horrorosos días. Ugh, era algo que preferiría olvidar. Reprimió un escalofrío y se agachó para darle un poco de mimos a Waddles, quizás buscando las fuerzas necesarias ella misma más que para tranquilizar a su cerdito.

Con los hombros hundidos entró al baño y cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella para evitar que su familia entrase a pesar de que dijesen que no iban a hacerlo. Stan tenía razón, esto era culpa suya y tenía que arreglarlo ella. Alzó la mirada del suelo y clavó los ojos en la nuca de la figura encogida sobre sí mismo en la bañera que le daba la espalda.

Llevaba así desde que salió corriendo cuando, en medio de una discusión (ya ni recordaba cuál fue la estupidez que la provocó), Bill había gritado que en venganza iba a prenderle fuego a algo que Mabel amase.

Y dicho triángulo comenzó a arder en llamas azules.

El lugar donde deberían estar sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner de color rojo y no podía mirarla a los ojos directamente. "En serio, Mabel", dijo en voz baja retrocediendo lentamente hacia la casa antes de echar a volar hasta el ático y posteriormente esconderse en el baño.

— Lo siento- susurró la ahora adolescente mirándolo desde la puerta- No era mi intención y lo lamento si te he molestado.

— Niña insolente- contestó después de unos segundos. Giró la cabeza ligeramente y la miró con el ojo que no estaba tapado por un parche negro-No estoy enfadado…

Mabel sonrió la mayor de las sonrisas y se le unió dentro de la bañera, acomodándose y obligando al demonio a que se moviese para que estuviesen los dos en una posición cómoda. Finalmente, la chica quedó sentada entre sus piernas y tomando las manos enguantadas de Bill entre las suyas. Podía sentir la barbilla del otro apoyada en su cabeza. Sonrió un poquito más, si cabe, cuando lo sintió prepararse para hablar.

— ¿Era en serio?- dijo tan bajo que si no estuviese tan cerca no lo habría entendido. Mabel hizo como que el ligero apretón en sus manos no estuvo.

— Claro que sí, tonto.

— Hm.

No tenía ni que girarse para saber que el calor que sentía en su pelo era el rostro encendido del demonio avergonzado.


	10. Curiosity killed the cat

Pues he conseguido no morirme por la universidad y escribir esto.

* * *

 **Título _:_** _Curiousity killed the cat.  
_

 **Rating:** Mención de trios e incesto. He avisado. T para estar seguros.

* * *

Mientras Dipper los observaba tomar el té en el patio, el demonio triángulo escuchando con visiblemente poca atención la historia que Mabel le contaba (en realidad estaba prestando atención) mientras balanceaba una tetera y una taza en el aire con el chasquido de sus dedos, el joven todavía no entendía cómo había funcionado una relación entre esos dos durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando en un principio vino su hermana diciendo que estaba enamorada de Bill no le creyó. Se rió incluso. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, de esas que esperas al momento en que salga alguien con un micrófono y diga "Hey, mira a esa esquina. Hay una cámara oculta." Pero nada de eso ocurrió, sólo se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos castaños de su gemela llenos de lágrimas y un montón de pensamientos pasando por ellos. Y supo que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando y que sí, era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Solo pudo abrazarla.

Y ahora parecían más unidos que nunca, casi siempre juntos o hablando o enviándose mensajes por el móvil. Todavía no sabía cómo Bill tenía señal en su dimensión de sueños.

Los miraba tocarse mutuamente con tanta naturalidad, con firmeza y con seguridad, pasada toda la timidez inicial, de la que fue testigo también; y ahora parecían moverse como una sola persona y en sincronía. Y un pensamiento pasajero se le pasó por la mente: Con tanto tiempo juntos, es muy probable que hayan llevado el tema a un ámbito más… físico. Y sin que pudiese controlarse se preguntó el cómo lo harían, siendo Bill… bueno, un triángulo equilátero. Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras quería evitar que imágenes de su hermana en una situación como esa entrasen en su mente, pero vinieron, y además se hizo más fuerte la pregunta de cómo demonios se las ingeniaban para algo así.

Otro escalofrío de distinto tipo le puso la piel de gallina al sentir que lo observaban. Alzó la vista y se encontró un ojo oscuro mirarlo con sorna, una leve sonrisita en los labios de un rostro muy humano. Cabello rubio, alto y delgado, traje de gala, sombrero de copa y bastón. No tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba del mismo triángulo, pero antes de poder preguntar cómo es que no era la misma forma, lo tenía delante de sus narices agarrándole del mentón con una mano enguantada de dedos largos.

— ¿Pensando cosas divertidas, Pine Tree?- su voz parecía envolverlo en una sensación de estar flotando. Sintió su corazón ir a toda velocidad y sus manos transpiraban como cuando tenía trece años.

— Oh, ¿en serio?- la dulce voz de Mabel vino desde detrás, y ella se inclinó para mirarle desde la espalda de su novio.

Cuando Bill sonrió más peligrosamente pudo ver perfectamente los dientes afilados y temió por su vida… y su virginidad. El rubio se inclinó y lo escuchó aspirar en su cuello cerca de la oreja de una manera demasiado sensual, alarmándolo. ¿Por qué Mabel no hacía nada?

Unos brazos que conocía bien lo rodearon por la cintura y sintió a su hermana darle un beso en la mejilla ardiente del sonrojo violento que no podía controlar.

— Si tanto querías unirte…

— ¿...por qué no lo has dicho antes?- terminó Bill.

Y entonces, Dipper se desmayó.


	11. Sordid affair

**Title:** _Sordid affair._

 **Rating:** T, supongo. Se menciona tema sexual, pero nada explícito.

Es un songfic. A mí tampoco me hacen muchísima gracia, pero creo que esta canción merecía poner la letra. Suelo inspirarme con música, igualmente.

La canción es "Sordid affair" de Royksopp. Buscadla, ¡es muy buena!

* * *

 _Sordid affair_

 **There was a time, dark and divine,**

 **exciting and new, shameful and true.**

 **Free to explore we had it all.**

 **Towering trust, insatiable lust**

Sabían que estaba mal. Ambos eran conscientes de que si eran descubiertos todo acabaría mal, que si este _sueño_ terminaba serían aplastados por el peso del dolor. Pero la tentación era demasiado grande, demasiado deliciosa como para ignorarla, sus cuerpos buscando el siguiente roce, la siguiente caricia, sus ojos buscando los del otro. Sabían que estaba mal, que la necesidad tan grande por el otro los traicionaría en algún momento, pero ninguno quería que terminase.

 **But for a while it all made sense**

 **It might have been just a dark pretense**

 **But you had me**

 **And I loved it**

Ella quería que fuese real, escuchar las palabras "te quiero" de sus labios, pero todo lo que conseguía era silencio. No era real, solamente se trataba de una gran mentira en las noches más oscuras, cuando Dipper por fin dejaba a un lado sus libros y su investigación para dormir un poco, y el demonio venía a visitarla buscando sus manos sobre su pecho y todo el amor que ella podía ofrecer. ¿Cuándo había comenzado esto? ¿Por qué no podían parar? Quizás era el riesgo de hacer algo en contra de la norma a espaldas de todo el mundo, pero incluso si la carcomía la culpa al final del día todo se desvanecía con sus besos.

 **To be with you, to be the one,**

 **To live a lie**

 **It really got me all excited.**

 **I felt wanted**

Él no quería aceptarlo, pero esas escapadas nocturnas lo hacían sentir vivo. Ella poseía un toque mágico que hacía desvanecer todo, todas las dudas y las preocupaciones, como si una hada lo bendijera con su varita mágica. Algunos días todo en lo que podía pensar era en su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos cuando ella lo aceptaba en su cama a las tantas de la madrugada. Se sentía querido, apreciado, como si fuese una prioridad. Sabía que estaba muy perdido en su calidez como para poder dejarla. Al menos, no a tiempo.

 **All that we were, all that we knew**

 **Faded away with tears in the rain.**

Entonces, todo terminó en una noche sin luna, bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa, la puerta abriéndose en cámara lenta, la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de su hermano. "¿Cómo has podido?", había susurrado, pero sus oídos pitaban demasiado como para poderlo escuchar. No sabía si iba dirigido hacia ella o hacia un demonio muy desnudo acostado en su pecho, pero la hería igualmente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan mala con su gemelo? ¿Cómo había permitido que llegase esto tan lejos? Los gritos empezaron y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar cuando el horror de lo que acababa de pasar pesó en su pecho. ¿Qué habían hecho?

* * *

Si da pereza buscar la letra, esta es la traducción:

 **"Hubo un tiempo, oscuro y divino/excitante y nuevo, deshonroso y real./Lo teníamos todo, libres de explorar/confianza a montones y lujuria insaciable"**

 **"Pero durante un tiempo todo tenía sentido/ podría haber sido solamente una gran mentira./Pero tú me tenías/ y a mí me encantaba"**

 **"Estar contigo, ser el único,/ vivir una mentira/ realmente me tenía tan emocionado./ Me sentía necesitado."**

 **"Todo lo que éramos, todo lo que sabíamos/se desvanece como lágrimas en la lluvia."**


End file.
